My Happy Ending
by EmilieDeVere
Summary: Edward left Bella a year ago in the woods. She doesn't see the point of living anymore. Desperation leads her to a cliff. Is she losing her mind or did someone jump in after her? Will Bella and Edward end like Romeo and Juliet or Cinderella and the Prince
1. Tears, Edward and suicide

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer**

**Chappie 1 – Edward, tears, and suicide**

It's been a year. A year without Edward. Twelve months since he told me he doesn't love me anymore, twelve months since he vanished among the trees. He wanted me to have a normal, human life. He told me

that human memories fade, that I would forget. But he was wrong. I can't forget. I don't want to forget. He's in every thought I have, in every single dream. Sometimes, when I can't sleep I gaze out the

window, wishing he was here with me. I can feel his cold arms wrapped around me, his lips at my ear. I can still remember his golden eyes, and his voice, ringing in my mind like distant bells. Then those

moments pass, and I'm alone again. The rain pours outside my window, the pain tears me up inside. I get up every morning, eat breakfast and go to school; I sit in the same desk every day, a desk we used to

share. I eat lunch at the same table I used to. I make dinner, and I do my homework, and I go to bed. But I'm not living anymore. I'm hollow. I can't feel anything but the pain that sometimes feels like it's ripping

my chest apart.

So here I am, in Forks, twelve months after my heart stopped beating. Nothing has changed, but the white house on the river. So full of joy and laughter not so long ago, now it stands abandoned and

forbidding. It hurts so much to be here I almost can't breathe. But I had to come here, just one more time. I got out of my truck and went up to the front door. I wasn't surprised to find it open. Everything was

just like I remembered. No white sheets, nothing out of place. I went up to Edward's piano. _"The music slowed, transforming into something softer and to my surprise I detected the melody of his lullaby weaving _

_through the profusion of notes. "You inspired this one," he said softly."  
_

The memory was so vivid it took my breath away. I stood there gasping, my fingers touching the keys. I turned to the stairs and started climbing them slowly. The big, wooden cross which belonged to Carlisle's

father was still hanging in the same place I had last seen it. I touched the silky wood, once again amazed by the beautiful simplicity of it. I looked into Carlisle's office and Alice's room on the way. They looked

exactly as those in my memory. Finally I arrived at the last door. I hesitated, and then pushed the handle. The door swung open. I braced myself for the ripping pain, but it never came. Instead, for the first time

in a year I started crying. Suddenly I felt furious. "Dammit Edward! You destroyed my life! How could I be so stupid? How could I believe you, when you said you loved me? I'm just a plain, ordinary girl, but you

told me I was special and beautiful so you could have fun in this stupid, boring little town!" I didn't even realize I was screaming. But who would hear me out here, in this big empty house? It's a relief to get it all

out, but now I felt completely hollow. There is nothing left in me. I'm completely mangled and bro..- I lost my train of thought. Edward was standing in the doorway, looking at me with an agonized expression. I

blinked. "Edward?" I called out to the empty house. There is nothing there, I told myself. I must be going crazy. Still, it looked so real, so different than Edward from my dreams. Stop thinking about it. I tell myself

that every time, but it never works. It's impossible to stop thinking about him. Already I could feel the ripping sensation tugging at my heart. I went to the couch and managed to sit down before the pain

swallowed me completely.

* * *

When I woke it was dark outside. Oh no, I realized with horror. I fell asleep. Charlie! Great. Now I'm going to have to explain where I was all those hours. I can't tell him I was here. That will just make him

angrier than he probably is right now. I slowly got up from the couch and took a last look around the room, memorizing the golden curtains, shelves full of CDs and the golden carpet. When I walked through the

door for the last time I felt I left everything what's left of me behind.

I made my way home, barely seeing through my tears, and narrowly avoiding hitting another car. I got home safely and thanked my lucky stars Charlie's cruiser wasn't in the driveway. He must have been held

up at work. I quickly made spaghetti for Charlie, not even bothering to eat anything myself and quickly disappeared upstairs as Charlie's cruiser pulled in the driveway. Not looking at my feet, I stumbled over a

sticking out floorboard in my room. Weird. When I bent down to fix it, a strip of something white caught my eye. Digging my finger nails into the wood, I lifted it off. There was a small bundle in the little hole.

Curious, I took it out quickly untying the knot. A set of pictures, a CD, and plane tickets fell into my lap. _"It will be as if I'd never existed" _his words echoed in my head. He didn't take the stuff away after all! I put

the CD in my CD player, and pressed play. I cried out quietly when Esme`s favourite filled the room. I sat back down on my bed and took the pictures. I took a deep breath and looked at the first photo. Edward

was sitting at the kitchen table, laughing. A stab of pain pierced me where my heart used to be. He was so beautiful, more beautiful than Edward from my memory. I flipped the next picture. I was standing with

Edward in the living room, his eyes cold, but his perfection still shocking. Another wave of pain rolled through me. I squeezed my eyes shut and let the memories overwhelm me. Our kisses, Edward in the sunny

meadow, our dinner in Port Angeles, all those nights he spent in my room, the prom, and lastly my little pixie friend. The ripping in my chest was so strong, I was only vaguely aware that the song changed into

my lullaby.

* * *

That night I dreamt of Edward again. This time was different though. Not the usual dream of Edward telling me he doesn't love me in the woods. Not the cold, hate-filled eyes. _He was standing in the meadow, _

_smiling at me. He opened his arms and said "Come to me". When I stumbled across the grass, his arms wrapped around my waist and he pulled me closer "I love you," he whispered, his glorious face a few inches from _

_mine. His sweet breath fanned my face, and then our lips met.  
_

"Bella?" Charlie was shaking me gently. I forced my eyes open. "Yes, dad?" I said groggily.

"You're going to be late for school if you don't get up now" his voice full of concern. Oh crap. School. "Are you alright? Do you wanna stay home today?" Charlie asked when I didn't respond immediately. "No I'm

fine, I just overslept. I'm getting up now," I lied to Charlie. I was _not _fine, but I don't want to stay at home. There is only a few days left till exams and if I want to go to college I need to pass them. I dressed in

a hurry, not even bothering to eat breakfast. I was out the door as soon as Charlie vanished behind a corner. The school went by like a blur. I couldn't concentrate on my lessons and what's worse Angela

wasn't here today, so I had to eat lunch alone. Angela is the only one out of all my friends who talks to me and seems to understand how I feel. No one stares at me anymore; everyone is used to seeing me

alone or with Angela. Today would be no different, if only my klutziness didn't get in the way. But no, of course I had to trip over my bag and fall straight on my face right in front of all my ex-friends. I picked

myself up, embarrassed, and blushed as I went to my solitary table. Of course everyone in such a small school saw my fall and now were staring and laughing at me. I couldn't take it anymore. I stormed out of

the cafeteria to my truck. I popped in a random CD and turned it to background noise. It took me a while to realize that it was my lullaby. I started crying. The pain was so excruciating, I clutched my chest,

holding it together. Not thinking I started the engine and made my way out of the parking lot. But I didn't go home, instead I took a road that led to a place where it all started. I don't know how long I was

wandering in the forest, but eventually I found myself in a perfectly round meadow. I sat there for hours, gazing at the sky. The sun shone through the clouds, lighting up the whole meadow. I made up my mind

the minute, the warm sun rays hit my skin. If Edward didn't keep his promise then why should I keep mine? I got up and started walking in a random direction, without looking where I was going. I was led by an

invisible force to a cliff. I remember this cliff. Edward took me here on one of those rare sunny days.

As I stood on the edge I saw the sea rushing below. I wasn't afraid although I was wrong when I thought I was completely empty. But then, what hadn't I been wrong about? The only thing that kept me alive

and the only thing left in me is my love for Edward. I loved him since that first time in biology, and I love him now. I don't regret any second of the time I spent with him, for those were the best times of my life. I

leaned over the edge and pulled the band out of my hair, letting it flow around my face. I could feel the wind hitting my face, and I think i heard Edward's distant voice yelling "Bella! Bella don't do this!" I must be

losing my mind. I looked at the sky, and saw a shooting star, lightning up the sky, setting it on fire. "I love you Edward," I whispered gazing at the meteor. "Forever". Then I jumped.

"BELLA, NO! PLEASE, DON'T LEAVE ME!" His voice seemed to wake me from some kind of trance. I realized I was still falling, but now it wasn't a feeling of exhilaration or freedom. I was terrified. Terrified of the

sea, terrified by what I had done to Charlie, Renee…Edward. I got another chance to get him back, and I wasted it. The moment my body hit the icy water I knew I can't win. I stopped struggling and let the

water take me. "BELLA KEEP FIGHTING! DON'T GIVE UP!" but how could I not? The current is too powerful, and I have no strength left in me. I looked up and saw a beautiful creature leap gracefully of the cliff.

Edward. _My_ Edward. Because now I understood, what I hadn't been able to grasp before. Edward loved me. He never stopped loving me. He had to lie, there in the woods so I would let go and move on. He

was sacrificing so much to keep me safe. This thought mended my mangled heart, and for the first time in twelve months it was beating. But not for long. I couldn't win this fight. It's over. It was Edward I

thought of, when the waves engulfed my consciousness, and everything went black.

**I'll try to post a second chapter later today ******


	2. Edward's Confessions

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**Chappie 2 – Edward's confessions**

In the moment I opened my eyes I knew I must be dead. Edward was sitting beside me, his face anxious. Yet it all seemed so real. His cold touch on my hand, his sweet breath on my face, and his eyes so

beautiful, but pitch black. He was thirsty, and I smelled like a snack. Could I be dead then? Edward from my dreams always had butterscotch eyes. I can't be in hell or Edward wouldn't be with me. But can I be in

heaven when I'm so awfully tired, cold and sore? "Bella?" Edward's velvet voice brought me back to reality. And then, after a year without him, with so many things to say, I asked him the dumbest question I

could imagine, "Am I dead?" A confused expression passed across Edward's face.

"Dead? No I don't believe you're dead, although it was pretty close," his tone was disapproving at the end. Oh, right. I tried to commit suicide yesterday and Edward (I think) jumped in after me. "Was that you?"

my voice was so low it was almost a whisper. Edward rolled his eyes at me. "Jumping in after you? Yes it was me. Would you mind telling me the reason you jumped off that cliff?" what? _He's_ asking _me_ the

reason I just tried to kill myself? "Are you kidding, or do you really not know why I wanted to commit suicide?" Now I was getting pissed. Why did he bother saving me at all? By now I would be in a happier

place. Instead, I'm stuck with a vampire I love the most in the world in his house _and_ an awful headache. "Bella how can I know why if I was away for almost a year?" his tone was still confused.

"Exactly my point! You left me in the middle of the woods, telling me you don't care about me anymore and I was just a distraction in this stupid, little town! Now you come back, save me from drowning in the

sea and you don't even know why I jumped in the first place!" I was really starting to lose it. How dare he sit here with an innocent expression, when I lived through hell in those past months. I felt something

wet on my cheek. Great. Just when I needed to stay together, one traitorous tear escaped from under my closed eyelids. I ducked my head and wiped it off quickly, hoping he didn't notice. It was a vain hope.

Jeez sometimes those extra vampire senses really got on my nerves. "Bella, I'm sorry. I know sorry doesn't cover even half of what I have done, but trust me, I never felt sorrier for my actions than I do now".

His voice was so full of pain; it made me look up at his face. I'm sure that if vampires could cry, Edward would be crying right now. The hurt in his onyx eyes pierced me through like a broken arrow. I dropped my

head. "How am I supposed to believe you, if you lied to me for so long? How can I be sure you're telling me the truth now?" I whispered. I couldn't bear to look at his beautiful face again. "I lied because I

wanted to keep you safe. I should have thought that it's impossible for you to stay safe for a long time," the corners of his mouth pulled up in a grim smile, "I lied to you in the forest when I told you I don't want

you anymore. My existence doesn't make sense without you, because _you_ are my life, since the day I met you, till the day I die, or the world ends, whichever comes first." That was it. The tears spilled over, and I

leaned into Edward's shoulder, expecting him to push me away. But he didn't. He pulled me closer to him and wrapped his arms around me. I believed him because I'd rather waste my life pretending than have to

forget him for one whole minute. So I pretended that he still cared about me, that he still wanted me. I breathed in his sweet scent, crying while he held me. I don't know how much time passed, I didn't really care.

All I cared about was the person in my arms. My personal guardian angel.

* * *

Finally, after what seemed like decades, I finally started to calm down. Edward was looking at me anxiously. "Sorry Edward," His name burned my throat a bit, "I wish you didn't have to see that" my voice was

hoarse from all the crying. I was just about to ask him for a drink when a cold hand passed me a glass of water. "Thanks," I muttered, chugging down the water. He still didn't speak. He just kept looking at me.

"Why are you staring at me?" I asked, feeling self-conscious. "I'm remembering how beautiful you are", his eyes were so deep I felt I was drowning in them. I couldn't detect any trace of lie in his voice and I felt

hopeful. Maybe he loved me after all. No, I wouldn't think like that. He may still care a bit about me, and I just tried to kill myself because of him so he probably felt guilty too. But he doesn't love me. Edward

made it clear last time we met. The memory filled me in and suppressed all my little glints of hope. I started to get up. "Where are you going?" Edward's voice was confused again. "I'm going home."

"Bella, please stay with me," his voice was no more than a broken whisper. I wanted to sit back down, forget about the past and stay with Edward. _It's impossible to forget the past, its part of our future. _I knew

those words much too well. Without a backward glance I strode out of the house. Crap. I don't have my truck here with me. Should I walk, or ask Edward for a ride? I almost decided on walking when I heard his

quiet voice from behind me. "I'll take you home". I followed him out into the Cullen garage. Edward opened the passenger door of his Volvo, but didn't speak as I got in. Soon he was speeding, much too fast

down a dark road. None of us said anything, but the silence didn't bother me. It gave me time to think and I have so much to think about. What if Edward is saying the truth? What if he still loves me? The

moment I saw him my heart was whole again. But if I let myself hope, and it would be in vain, I know I wouldn't be able to live through that again. So wrapped up in my thoughts I didn't even notice we were in

front of Charlie's house. I looked over at Edward. He was staring straight ahead, his face cold, just like the last time I saw him. "Umm, thanks for the ride," I started to get out, when I heard Edward say my

name, "Bella, I love you and I'll be waiting for you, no matter how longs it takes. You know where to find me if you need something. Goodnight, Bella" I got out of the car as fast I could without tripping, which

was of course impossible. I narrowly avoided falling on my face, only by holding out my hands in front of me. Edward was by my side in a second (jeez, why did he have to be so fast!?) "Are you alright?" his

voice was anxious but I could tell he was hiding a smile. "I'm fine," I didn't look at him again as I went inside.

* * *

Charlie was standing in the kitchen. Oh, crap. I forgot about Charlie. What am I supposed to tell him? Hi Charlie, sorry I wasn't here all night, but I tried to commit suicide and Edward saved me. Great. Fabulous.

"Where have you been all night?" he demanded, not even bothering to say hello. "Do you have any idea how much I was worried about you?" Ugh, the last thing I needed was a mad Charlie.

"Sorry dad, I forgot to call you, I was at Angela's house for a sleepover" I'm a terrible liar, and Charlie knows that. So of course he didn't believe me. "Sleepover? You don't have any stuff with you." Damn, I

forgot about that. I wish Alice was here. She would know what to say. "Yeah, umm I forgot my things at Angela's." Charlie still looked suspicious, but he didn't drill any farther. He stomped away to the living

room and turned the TV on. I breathed a sigh of relief and went upstairs.


	3. Phonecall and the truth at last

**Here is another update. Sorry it took so long but I didn't have time to finish it. Dedicated to Ashley because it's her birthday and she threatened to behead me if I don't finish :)**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer (I wish I owned Edward though)**

**Chappie 3 – Phone call and the truth at last**

* * *

I sat up groggily, trying to locate the beep that woke me up. I reached over to my phone. This number seemed familiar…

"Hello?" Ugh, my voice was still thick from sleeping.

"Bella?" No. this is impossible, I must be dreaming. But I knew this voice so well…

"Alice?"

"Oh, Bella it's so good to hear your voice! OhmygoshIhavesomuchtotellyou!" it felt so good to hear my little pixie friend. To my surprise hearing her voice didn't hurt me at all. I was just so glad she called.

"Hey, slow down a little. Did you see what time it is?"

"Six in the morning, but I have so much to tell you. I'm coming to Forks in about a week, and we have to go out shopping, now that I have my own car, and-"

"Alice, yes it's six in the morning. Don't you think people are still sleeping at that time?"

"Well, I couldn't wait to call you, and I figured you might have wanted to be alone yesterday"

"Yeah, but you were sure I'd be up at the crack of dawn?"

"Sorry, if I woke you up, but do you mind telling me what you did to Edward last night?"

"I didn't do anything to him, I just came back home and he drove away"

"Yes, I know. I saw it," her voice was disapproving

"Well, what was I supposed to do? He left me dangling without a word for a year, now he comes back, tells me he still loves me and wants me back. Does that make sense?" despite the happiness I felt when she called, I was starting to get mad. It's none of her business.

"Yeah, he left to keep you safe, barely talked to anyone for twelve months, and missed you so much, Jasper couldn't stand to be in the same room with him! Now he comes back, saves your life and you don't even thank him for it!" I cringed. When Alice got mad, it was better to get out of her way.

"So are you telling me that I should go to him, forget about the past and let him hurt me, _again_?"

She huffed, "you weren't the only one that was hurt Bella"

Oops. I forgot that I was Alice's only friend in centuries "I'm sorry Alice. I'm really glad you called me. We're gonna talk more when you get here. See you in a week"

"Yeah, I just wanted to tell you something"

"What is it?"

"We all love you Bella, and when I say _all_ of us I mean _all_ of us. Even Rosalie missed you"

Hmm, that was unexpected. I would never think that Rosalie would miss _me_. "I love you too, guys. Even Rosalie"

Alice giggled "bye Bella"

"Bye" the line disconnected. One more week, and my best pixie friend will be back. The thought made me smile. Now, I need a "human moment" before deciding what to do next.

After the shower, unexpected brightness stung my eyes. I couldn't believe it. It was sunny in October! In Forks! Well in that case, Wuthering Heights, a blanket, and something fruity would be useful out in the backyard. For two sunny hours I was engrossed in the tale of Heathcliff and Cathy, but after that, my mind began to wander. Just a few days ago, I would trade anything to be with Edward again, and now he was only half-hour away from me, and I still didn't decide whether I should go back or not. Ugh, why does everything has to be so complicated? And then that phone call from Alice. Edward wouldn't ask her to tell me any of the stuff she did, that I was sure of.

A blur of something white caught my eye. It kind of looked like…no that's impossible. Why would Edward come here? Jeez, I must be going crazy. First that apparition of Edward in his house, now this…  
I had already gathered my things and was about to leave when that last thought stopped me in mid step. Edward in his house, Edward in his house… oh! What if it wasn't an apparition, what if he really was there? But no he would show himself wouldn't he? I mean why would he run away? I felt like there was something tugging at the back of my mind, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

All afternoon, I was trying to grasp that missing piece but all in vain. There was a bad storm coming, so Charlie decided to stay in La Push at Billy's house – it was too risky to drive back, as a tree has fallen down blocking the road.

Later that night I was lying in my bed, trying to fall asleep with the rain pouring outside I was thinking of Edward for the millionth time that day. Maybe that was why he appeared in my dreams again. _"Dammit Edward! You destroyed my life! How could I be so stupid? How could I believe you, when you said you loved me? I'm just a plain, ordinary girl, but you told me I was special and beautiful so you could have fun in this stupid, boring little town!" Edward looked at me with dark, hurt eyes and whispered "I'm sorry, I promise you'll never see me again" then he jumped off the cliff and didn't even struggle as the water took him to the bottom. _I woke up screaming, with sweat drenching my forehead. I could swear I saw something jump out the window. I told myself over and over, it was just a dream, just a dream. Anyways, it's impossible for a vampire to drown, Carlisle tried that already. But even though the drowning part might have just been a figment of my imagination, the message was clear. Edward would not wait for me forever, and someday he will disappear out of my life completely. Is that what I want? Never to see Edward again? No, that hurts too much to even think about it. But what other options are left? I spent the rest of the night thinking about my life. It has been so full and happy with Edward there, so colourful. The rest was just black and white, empty, pointless. It was dawn when I finally realized what has been evading me. When I thought I saw Edward again, in his room, I was screaming that he ruined my life, that I hated him. He has been there all along with me, he came back. But when I screamed I didn't want him anymore, he must have gone away. Alice must have seen that I was trying to commit suicide and she called Edward. _"BELLA, NO! PLEASE, DON'T LEAVE ME!" His voice seemed to wake me from some kind of trance. I realized I was still falling, but now it wasn't a feeling of exhilaration or freedom. I was terrified. Terrified of the sea, terrified by what I had done to Charlie, Renee…Edward. I got another chance to get him back, and I wasted it. The moment my body hit the icy water I knew I can't win. I stopped struggling and let the water take me. "BELLA KEEP FIGHTING! DON'T GIVE UP!" but how could I not? The current is too powerful, and I have no strength left in me. I looked up and saw a beautiful creature leap gracefully of the cliff. Edward. My Edward. Because now I understood, what I hadn't been able to grasp before. Edward loved me. He never stopped loving me. He had to lie, there in the woods so I would let go and move on. He was sacrificing so much to keep me safe. This thought mended my mangled heart, and for the first time in twelve months it was beating. But not for long. I couldn't win this fight. It's over. It was Edward I thought of, when the waves engulfed my consciousness, and everything went black. _Oh. Oh. Oh! Jeez I think I _must _be mentally unstable. I understood everything when I was near death, drowning in icy water, but I couldn't think clearly when I was lying safely in my bed. Or maybe, I wasn't thinking at all at that time. It was my heart telling me the truth. My mind was afraid of me being hurt again, so I told myself that it was impossible for Edward to love me. But my heart knew the truth the whole time. I tried to drown it out, but it was there. Edward loves me. Edward loves me. Edward loves me. Edward loves me. Okay, I'll stop now. It just feels so good to say those words. All of the sudden, my heart was exploding with joy. I didn't care it was only dawn. I had to see him right now. It's not like he would be sleeping anyways.

I dressed in a hurry, and barely five minutes passed, before I was in my truck. For the first time ever I was grateful for the storm because it meant that I didn't have to explain to Charlie where I was going at the crack of dawn. The rain was still pouring outside but I didn't care anymore. I was going home, to Edward. At last my noisy truck pulled in the driveway. If he was home he would hear it. I slowly walked up the short isle to the front door, but before I could knock, the door opened and there he stood. My personal miracle. Perfect, beautiful and gorgeous.

"Bella?"

* * *

**The next chapter should be up on the weekend, but I don't promise anything. I might feel the need to torture Ash a bit more ;) I know I'm evil, but so is she!**


	4. Reunion

**Uff, finally. This chapter and the next one have been sitting in my notebook, patiently waiting for my lazy self to be typed out for 2 weeks now. Thank you to everyone who read this story and special thanks to: **

**Iheldyourhand **

**and **

**Rose-Jane**

**who reviewed :)**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer

* * *

**

"Edward I'm sorry. I was just afraid of getting hurt again. I think that somewhere deep down, a part of me knew that you still loved me, but I tried to drown it out, because I didn't want to hope, and then have that little thing taken away from me, I…"

"Bella, Bella stop. I understand. I hate myself for lying to you, but I swear I only did it to protect you" Edward pulled me in a tight hug, and that moment all sense came back into my life, exploding with brilliant colours.

"I missed you" I whispered, looking into his eyes. They were deep, deep golden today. As always, I lost my train of thought. His cold touch on my face brought me back to reality. He traced my cheekbones, my eyes, my nose and finally my lips, just like he did that sunny day in the meadow. He seemed to hesitate for a second and then his lips crashed on mine with force that left me breathless. I lost myself in this half forgotten feeling. Nothing else mattered, but his cold lips moving with mine, my hands tangled in his hair and his hands around my waist. This kiss wasn't like the ones I remembered; it wasn't so careful, or gentle. I didn't think, I didn't see and I didn't breathe. So naturally I blacked out. I woke a few seconds later to Edward calling my name.

"You made me faint…again" I accused him dizzily. I didn't even notice when Edward pulled me to the couch.

"Are you alright?" I looked up at him. He sounded concerned but at the same time he seemed to be fighting a smile.

"I'm fine" I sighed and leaned against his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around me. I don't know how long we sat there. It could have been a few minutes or a few hours. Time didn't exist when I was with Edward. When I finally pulled away, he was staring intently at my face.

"What?" I said, blushing. He smiled slightly and touched my cheek.

"Your bush is as lovely as ever" he murmured, making me blush even deeper.

"What are you thinking?" he asked again.

"I was wondering…"

"Yes?"

"When I went to your house last time…you were there, weren't you? And that night in my room?"

"Yes I was there both of those times, and once more" once more? He was in my house more than two times? Oh, well. I decided to start with the more important questions first.

"That time, in your house, why did you run away?"

"I wanted to see you; I couldn't stand not being with you anymore, but I knew I had to hunt first. So I came here, and a few minutes later you showed up. I saw you walk around the house, and then upstairs in my room. I wasn't sure if I could control myself, it was a long time since I hunted and you smelled…delicious. As I just convinced myself that I _can_, you started yelling that I messed up your life, and that you hated me. So I ran. I know, I acted like a coward. If I didn't run away none of the other things would have happened." As always Edward blamed himself for my thoughtless actions.

"Next evening as I was about to leave, a panicked Alice called me, telling me you she saw you commit suicide. She said it was a cliff somewhere in Forks but she wasn't absolutely sure. It took me some time to find you, and I was almost too late. I started yelling, you turned around and smiled. So I slowed down, sure you decided to stay alive. Of course you never do the things I expect so naturally you launched yourself off that cliff before I could do anything else" his lips twitched at the corners.

"I thought you were a hallucination. You know how people say that at the moment of death, you see your whole life unfolding in front of your eyes? Well you are my whole life so I thought that's what happened" I smiled sheepishly. Jeez I was so obsessed.

"So you jumped in after me and saved me, like always" I whispered.

"Yes, but it was so close. If I came 10, no _2_ minutes later, it would have been too late." His voice broke at the end.

"But you weren't. We're both alive. And together. That's all that matters" I said cuddling into him with a contented sigh.

I looked up, smiling at Edward but his eyes were still full of anguish.

"Even if I kept apologizing for the next century, it wouldn't be enough to express how sorry I am" he whispered, pulling me closer to him.

"Then don't. Just stay with me, that's enough for me"

"I will. I don't have the strength to stay away from you anymore. I promise."

"Don't make promises you won't keep." Oops. I didn't mean to say that.

"I intend to keep this promise Bella" Edward's voice had a little bit of steel in it now. I decided to change the subject before I say anything else stupid.

* * *

"So what have you been up to?" I said making my tone light.

"Nothing very interesting. As I said my life had no purpose without you, so I spent most of my time…wallowing in misery and thinking about you" Edward answered, not meeting my gaze. He took my hand and started playing with my fingers, gently tracing the scar I got a few weeks ago, from hitting my finger with a hammer.

"How many trips did you have to the ER?" his tone was disapproving.

"A few. You know what a klutz I am" I answered. He grinned my favourite crooked smile. He was so dazzling I just gaped at him like a moron.

"Well I'll be here to catch you now" he said interrupting my ogling. Then he laid his head on my chest, listening to my heartbeat.

"This is my favourite sound in the world" Edward murmured quietly. I could have stayed forever, sitting on that couch in Edward's cold embrace. But all too soon, the sky grew gradually darker, reminding us of the real world. I pulled away reluctantly.

"I need to get home" I sighed. I didn't want to leave Edward, scared that he would disappear again. Edward laughed.

"I'll be here as long as you want me" he promised.

"Well, then you're going to be here for a really long time" I said with a smile, before turning around and walking out the front door, in the glorious sunset, with my heart full of happiness, love and completely whole.

"And I'd better see you in my room when Charlie's snoring!" I called out in the direction of the house. I knew he would hear.

* * *

**Reviews make Edward happy :)**


	5. Charlie

**Hello everyone! This chapter was supposed to be up on Saturday, but I got sick and condemned to bed by mom so to stay sane I typed it out today. I know that most people (myself included) go straight to the chapter not reading this, but this is VERY IMPORTANT. You will be confused if you don't read this: I think, but I'm not completely sure and I'm too lazy to check, that in the last chapter (or the one before that) I wrote that it was sunny in October, then I wrote that Bella was writing the final exams. I'm sorry for the mistakes, but I confused the facts for my other story. IN THIS STORY, BELLA IS WRITING THE FINAL EXAMS IN JUNE. THAT'S WHY IT'S SUNNY, SORRY IF I WROTE OCTOBER BEFORE I'M POSITIVELY SURE THAT IT'S JUNE. Okay now you can go ahead with the chapter. Sorry it's so short, i promise the next chappie will be longer :) Oh and a big Emmett style hug to everyone who reviewed!  
**

**

* * *

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer and i stole one line from Message in a Bottle, I wonder if anyone will notice ;)**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

As I neared home (weird how I came to call Forks home), I thought about how to tell Charlie that I'm back with Edward. _Dad, I saw Edward today. You know, he left only to keep me safe, after his vampire brother tried to suck my blood out. Well I tried to commit suicide but Edward saved me and now we're together again._ Yep, perfect way to give Charlie a heart failure. My mind wandered back to the afternoon I told Charlie, Edward was my boyfriend. I wish things were that simple now.

Charlie's cruiser was in the driveway. Not good. I hoped that good dinner will soften the outburst that was sure to come. I took a deep breath and stepped inside. Charlie was standing in the hall, his hands on his hips. Uh uh.

"Where have you been Bella? I was worried about you"

"Sorry dad, I didn't notice it was so late" I didn't notice anything when I was with Edward.

"Did you go to see Jacob?" Charlie's voice had a trace of hope. Of course my dad would like me to get together with Jake. What he didn't know was that Jacob was busy running around as a big wolf these days. He told me that soon after we started hanging out. It kind of freaked me out a little, but since I was in love with an actual vampire, why shouldn't there be other mythical creatures in the world? Maybe I'll even meet a witch or a troll sometime.

"No" my tine was sharper than I intended it to be.

"Where did you go then?" Charlie asked again. I bit my lip. The truth would come out anyways once the other Cullens show up again so I might as well tell him and get it over with.

"I was with uh, with uh, I was with umm…Edward" Charlie's reaction was instant. His face turned purple and his hand went automatically to his gun belt.

"You…you…Edward…back…no…again" that was all I caught.

"Dad, listen to me" I said softly. That seemed to wake him up.

"YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO SEE HIM AGAIN! HOW DARE HE COME BACK AFTER WITHOUT A SINGLE WORD FOR THE WHOLE YEAR! DON'T EVEN THINK OF SEEING HIM AGAIN!"

"Dad. I love Edward and I _will_ see him again."

"WHAT IF HE LEVAES YOU AGAIN? I DON'T WANT YOU MOPING AROUND FOR ANOTHER YEAR!"

"Edward is going to be where I am!"

"NOT UNDER MY ROOF!"

"FINE, I'LL MOVE OUT!" Charlie calmed down a second after those words left my mouth.

"You don't have to move out; I want you to stay here"

"I want that too, dad. But if you can't accept Edward, I _wil_l move out. Give him a chance to explain"

"Fine. But if you cry over him again, I swear I'm going to kill him myself" I didn't see the point in bothering to tell Charlie that Edward is bullet proof.

"Okay, then. Now, I'm really tired. I'm going to turn in early" actually I plan on spending the night cuddling with my gorgeous, amazing, god-like vampire sweetheart, but Charlie doesn't need to know that either. He looked as if he was about to object, but thought better of it and went to watch TV instead.

I ran upstairs two steps at a time. As I raced to my room, I started doubting that Edward really came back and that today was only a dream or hallucination. Yeesh, I'm really losing my mind.

I opened my door and my personal Greek god was sprawled across my bed. I let out a squeal and threw myself into his arms. Not a smart thing to do, since he's so hard (no I did _not_ mean it like _that_). Damn. I just got myself another bruise.

"Edward you're real!" I exclaimed.

"Why did you think I'm imaginary?" I was just about to answer when Charlie's voice came from downstairs.

"Bella is everything alright there?" poor Charlie must think I'm crazy.

"Yeah, I just thought I saw a spider!"

"Oops" I said. Edward snickered.

I looked at his face. He was always gorgeous, but now with his lips stretched in my favourite crooked smile, he looked simply breathtaking.

"So tell me what have you been doing up until a few days ago?" Edward interrupted my ogling.

"nothing interesting" there was no way I was going to tell him I had nightmares every single night about him leaving, or that I heard his beautiful voice everywhere I went, or that I had an awful heartache that felt like there were thousands of knives stabbing my chest. He just might leave me again for my safety. Oops I did not think that. It just slipped out by accident. Thank heavens Edward can't read my mind.

"What about the uninteresting things?"

I sighed. He won't let go that easily.

"Worked, went to school, did my homework, read, ate and slept" had nightmares, missed him every second of the day, and yup that's about it. Edward seemed frustrated with the lack of details, but there was no way I was going to give him those.

"Okay, so what about Jessica or Mike?"

"Umm, we haven't talked recently. She went over to the dark side along with Lauren and almost all of my other ex-friends"

"The dark side?" Edward raised his eyebrow. He looked really sexy like that. Wait was the question? Oh, dark side, right.

"That means she turned into a bitch" I explained. Edward seemed shocked by my use of language, but didn't comment on it.

"Only Angela, Ben and Mike talk to me anymore. And Jacob but I don't talk to him so he doesn't really count"

"Hmm" he seemed deep in thought.

"How is Alice? Rosalie? Esme? Emmett? Carlisle? Jasper?" more info Edward"

"well Esme has been restoring some 18th century houses, Alice traced back to the asylum she was shut in, Emmett started working as a bouncer in a strip club-" that had me laughing so hard I had to press my face to the pillow to muffle the noise.

"I bet Rosalie was furious" I said between giggles.

"Yeah poor Emmett. His jeep looked like a pile of scrap metal when she was done with it" Edward grinned.

"What about Carlisle, Rosalie and jasper?"

"jasper studied philosophy at Harvard, Carlisle opened his own clinic, and Rosalie led a fitness club and danced in the strip club Emmett worked in, just to drive Emmett crazy when all the guys drooled at the sight of her" I giggled again.

"And you?"

"I offered some music lessons to younger kids" he finished.

"Oh"

We sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes. Then all of the sudden I felt Edward's lips on my neck. I got so hot I almost melted right there. Edward chuckled and continued up, along my jaw, and finally my lips. I reacted exactly the same way as I had the first time he kissed me. My breath came in gasps and I tangled my hands in his silky bronze hair. Only this time he didn't pull away. His lips came down on mine with more force than before. He gripped my back pulling me closer to him. This surprised me but I'm not complaining. Slowly he slipped one hand under my shirt. I gasped and kissed him even more passionately than before. This time I had to pull away, cursing my need to breathe. Edward chuckled, but he seemed out of breath too. Humph.

"Looking and smelling so tempting should be illegal" he murmured, skimming his nose across my neck. I couldn't form a coherent answer, so I just stayed quiet instead of making a fool of myself.

"You should go to sleep Bella" Edward said quietly with adorable twinkles in his eyes.

"But I want to stay up and look at you" I said, pouting.

"But if you don't sleep I'll be blurry" Edward said pulling the covers up and leaving to sit in the rocking chair but I was having none of that.

"Where do you think you're going?" I asked.

"Umm, to sit in the rocking chair?" he answered, confused.

"Get back here right now" Edward laughed, kicking his shoes off and lying down beside me.

"Goodnight my Bella" he whispered, kissing my forehead. His cold fingers brushing my hair away from my face were the last thing my mind registered before I drifted off to sleep.

**

* * *

**

**Hello again! I have a little question for you guys. Do you want Alice to come back with Rosalie, alone, with Jasper or with everyone? Oh and before I forget, would you like me to write an EPOV? (Edward's Point Of View)?**

**Reviews make Edward happy!**


	6. Alice

**Hello everyone! As you probably noticed, I changed the title of this story to "My Happy Ending". The title "Bella's Life" was only temporary, because I couldn't think of a different title at the time. I was listening to "My Happy Ending" by Avril Lavigne, and although that song has nothing to do with the plot, those words just jumped out at me :). EPOV will probably be in chapter 8 because I already wrote chapter 7 in Bella's. **

**Special thanks to _Iheldyourhand_ and _Fiza1994_ for reviewing chapter 5!  
**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything, but I wish I owned Edward. Damn Bella! ;)**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

In the next few days, everything returned to normal. My graduation was tomorrow, I passed all of my exams, and most importantly, I was with Edward again. College…college was another story. I didn't think much about it before, and now it was a little too late to get accepted anywhere. So I figured that I'll take one year off. But Edward of course didn't want to hear about that. He said we're going to be bored here not doing anything, so he made me fill out forms for…Dartmouth. Anyways, two and a half weeks later we both got acceptance letters, and I didn't even want to think about the money amounts involved. So, in the fall I'm going to New Hampshire with Edward and Alice. Even though I didn't approve of the Cullens spending so much money on me, I can't say I wasn't excited to go to college. I was just in the middle of thinking how we would furnish the apartment Edward bought for us, when a high pitched scream interrupted my thoughts.

"Bella!" a streak of black and white hurled itself into my arms.

"Alice!" I said shocked, "Weren't you supposed to come tomorrow?"

"Yes, but when I saw you have nothing to wear for grad, I had to come today and that means we're going shopping!" she said, bouncing up and down. My heart sank to my stomach. Shopping! Even worse, shopping with Alice!

"Oh, and Rosalie is coming too" Alice added, continuing her bouncing. At this point, my heart dropped to the ground. Rosalie? Well that's surely going to be an exciting day.

"So did everyone else come back too?" Alice stopped bouncing.

"Wanna go inside? The sun will come out in exactly 56 seconds and I don't want to be responsible for the deaths of any of your neighbours"

"Okay, sure" I led the way back in the house, but Alice flew past me into my room. When I got there, she was going through my closet, and by her face and the tsking noises she was making, she wasn't happy.

"Jeez Bella, you really need a trip to the mall"

"No I don't, and you didn't answer my question" I said sitting down on my bed.

"Only me and Rose came today. Carlisle had some stuff to finish with his clinic and Esme didn't want to leave without him"

"What about Emmett and Jasper?" I asked. Usually jasper followed Alice everywhere. Alice giggled.

"Emmett wanted to go to his umm… work one more time"

"Oh" that had me giggling as well. I bet Rosalie was furious. Suddenly, Alice's eyes clouded and unfocused. I knew she got a vision about something. She snapped out of it after a few moments with a wide grin and started clapping her hands.

"Yay! Tomorrow is going to be cloudy so we can go shopping for your grad outfit!" I groaned and covered my face with a pillow.

"Fine, but if we have to Port Angeles tomorrow, we're stopping at a bookstore. I need a new copy of Wuthering Heights. Mine fell apart." Well, technically I ripped it apart because it reminded me of my time with Edward too much.

"We're not going to Port Angeles. All the good dresses are already cleaned out. We're going to Olympia"

"Ugh, fine but we are still stopping at a bookstore" I muttered.

* * *

"Wake up!" something hard and cold jumped on me and shook me hard.

"No, few more minutes"

"No, now! We're going shopping!" I groaned and pulled the covers over my head.

"Go away Alice, I want Edward"

"The sooner you get up, the sooner you'll see him. We have to stop at the house to pick up Rosalie." Damn pixie. I rolled over and looked at the clock beside my bed. 5am. Fabulous.

"Here put this on" Alice threw some clothes at me. Groggily, I made my way to the bathroom, but I couldn't see in the dark so I smacked headfirst into a wall. I growled at Alice's giggles.

After my eyes got used to the blinding light, I looked at the clothes Alice picked out for me. I sighed in relief when they proved to be light, fitting jeans and a deep blue quarter- sleeved shirt with flower-like designs on it.

Ten minutes later I exited the bathroom to find an impatient Alice bouncing up and down on my bed like a little kid. I laughed at her.

"Finally, I thought your butt got stuck in the toilet"

"Haha, you're funny' I said, giving her a dirty look. Alice just giggled.

"Alice?"

"Yeah?"

"Can vampires get high?" Alice frowned at my unusual question."

I don't think so. Not that any of us tried…why do you ask?"

"Because you're awfully giggly today" she threw a pillow at me, which I tried to duck but only managed to hit my head on the edge of my desk. Alice laughed at me again, when I cried out in pain.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine. Let's go, let's go, let's go!" I'm surprised she didn't bounce out the window with all that excitement.

"What about breakfast?" I asked, horrified at the prospect of shopping on empty stomach.

"Edward made breakfast for you. He spent a whole evening watching food network yesterday" Alice rolled her eyes.

"Fine" I huffed. I picked up my purse, and we walked, well I walked and Alice bounced down the stairs and out the door. Charlie was still sleeping, but I told him last night I had plans with Alice for the day.

The drive to the Cullen house was short and pleasant. To my surprise, Alice's excitement was rubbing off on me and I was almost bouncing myself when we stopped in front of the mansion. I had to admit, I missed Alice almost as much as I missed Edward.

Edward greeted me at the door with a dazzling smile. I skipped happily to his side and he chuckled.

"Someone's in a good mood today" he said, pulling me closer to him. Naturally once his lips found mine, everything else was forgotten. I was brought back to reality by a certain annoying pixie who threatened to drag me out of the house by my hair if I wasn't ready in ten minutes. We both glared at her.

Breakfast Edward has made for me consisted of pancakes, eggs, bacon, bread and orange juice.

"You don't expect me to eat all of that by myself, do you?" I asked, overwhelmed at the amount of food.

"Do you see anyone else who eats in this house?" he answered with a crooked smile. I rolled my eyes at him and tried a piece of bacon. It was delicious of course. He was perfect at anything he did.

"Do you like it?" he asked, watching me.

"It's amazing" at those words, Edward's face lit up like a little kid's on Christmas day.

I barely had time to finish my eggs and a few bites of pancakes, between kissing Edward when Alice yelled,

"Your time is up Bella!" I sighed and took a big gulp of the orange juice.

"Don't worry. I'll save you if she goes overboard" he whispered, kissing my neck. I wanted to spend a whole day just standing there. Unfortunately it was impossible due to a very impatient vampire who was literally dragging me out of the house. She led me to Carlisle's Mercedes, pouting because Edward wouldn't let her drive his car.

"Why can't we go in Rosalie's car? I thought she was coming" I asked, confused.

"Because Emmett got mad at me for his jeep and did the same to my BMW, even though I hid it out of state" Rosalie stepped out from the garage.

"It's nice to see you again Bella" she said. I was taken by surprise. Rosalie was glad to see _me_? Well that's something new.

"Nice to see you too, Rosalie" she smiled briefly and went around to the driver's side.

"No way, Rose. I'm driving" Alice pushed Rosalie away.

"Not fair, Alice" Rosalie said pouting.

"Ok, let's play rock, paper, scissors" Alice suggested with a wide grin.

"Why don't you just tell me who wins?" Rosalie said annoyed. Alice closed her eyes for a moment.

"I do! Wonderful!" she jumped in the car and started the engine. Me and Rose looked at each other and shook our heads, before climbing in after Alice.

"Olympia, here we come!" Alice stomped on the gas pedal and the car jerked forward.

* * *

**Reviews make Alice happier than shopping!**


	7. Shopping and Grad

**A new chapter so soon! I know, I'm shocked too. But I happened to have some extra time, so I typed out the next chapter. :) I don't know why, but I loved writing it, so I hope you enjoy reading it! Thanks to _Iheldyourhand_ for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. If I did, Jacob would be long dead ;)  
**

* * *

The mall in Olympia was huge. If not for Rosalie and Alice I would surely get lost. Somehow they knew their way around here and we didn't waste time. I was forced to try on thousands of dresses in every possible colour, before Alice chose a pretty dark blue dress that ended just above my knee. It was very nice and modest and to my surprise I liked it a lot. The shoes Rosalie picked out for me weren't that bad either. I was sure they were going to make me wear 3 inch stilettos like prom, but they decided that since Edward wouldn't be there to catch me, they didn't want to risk me breaking my legs. Instead, they bought me black flats with little black, satin bows. Overall I loved my outfit and I knew Jessica and Lauren would go green with jealousy, although I felt a little guilty for them paying for it.

I was enjoying myself up to this point. Rosalie treated me like a friend for the first time, Alice made me laugh with random stories about the Cullens and we were cracking jokes for the whole trip. Alice even took a camera and took pictures of me in different dresses I tried on. But now, after trying on hundreds of dresses and shoes I was tired. I was just about to ask Alice if we can leave yet, when I felt a pair of cold arms slip around my waist. Automatically, I knew it was Edward. I smiled widely and turned around to kiss him. Alice and Rosalie looked annoyed that he was interrupting our shopping expedition.

"Edwaaard, we still have some stuff to buuuuuuy" Alice whined.

"You know her size, Alice you don't need Bella"

"Yes, I do" Alice pouted.

"Ok, fine Ali, but be home early, Bella still needs to get ready" Edward dropped his arms and turned around. I couldn't believe that he gave up so quickly.

"What? Nooo, I am sooo not shopping for the next 3 hours, Edwaaaaaard, don't leave me with those shopaholics!" I begged him, but he just laughed.

"Don't worry love, it won't be that bad" he kissed my forehead and walked away. Alice had a triumphant smile on her lips. I glared at her. She just shrugged and pulled me to the next store. Victoria's secret. Oh hell no.

"Alice there is no way I'm going in there. I'll just wait outside" Alice huffed, but let me stay. She probably knew I would get lost without them two, so she wasn't worried about me running away. I sat on the bench close by and sighed. My legs were hurting from all the shoes and walking. I was also hungry. How could Edward do this to me? Suddenly I sensed someone standing behind me. I turned around to tell that someone to move but I came face to face with Edward.

"Ed-" his lips on mine shut me up. I kissed him back, however he pulled away. I frowned in confusion, but he put a finger against his lips, signalling me to be quiet. Now I was _really_ confused. Edward leaned down, his sweet scent enveloping me.

"This is a kidnapping, so be quiet. Alice is preoccupied with choosing lingerie for you so she won't notice anything" my face turned scarlet, but I got up and followed behind Edward. He swiftly made his way to the exit. We both laughed out loud when we were safely out of the ginormous building. At the same time, Edward's cell started ringing. He glanced at the caller id and smirked.

"It seems Alice just noticed our disappearance. Hey Alice" even I could hear her screams through the phone.

"Sorry, sis I can't tell you where we are. I don't think there is a good signal out here, I could barely hear you! Bye, I'll talk to you at home" Edward chuckled and hung up the phone. My tiredness forgotten I hopped up and down clapping my hands in an Alice style. Edward looked at me with amusement.

"I think you spent too much time with my sister" I giggled and grabbed his hand. We walked to the Volvo, chatting and laughing. When we were both strapped in, my stomach growled.

"I think we need to get you something to eat before we do anything else" I nodded, and Edward drove to one of the many fast food restaurants. After I was full, we made our way to the big bookstore, a few blocks down from the mall.

Surrounded by all the books, I felt like I was in my personal heaven. When I reached for a copy of Wuthering Heights, Edward raised an eyebrow at me, but I didn't bother explaining. After I chose about 5 new books, a saleslady came up to me to show me some new series that were supposedly "amazing". The series were about a vampire who fell in love with a human girl. Talk about ironic.

I didn't notice the time passing among all the books, and was startled when Edward told me it was 3:00 already and we needed to leave. He took all of my books and walked towards the counter.

"What are you doing?" I asked, struggling to keep up.

"I'm paying for the books. What does it look like I'm doing?"

"Edwaaaaaard, why can't you let me pay for my own stuff?" he didn't answer, and I knew I wouldn't win with him anyways.

Soon, we were speeding, always too fast down a familiar road to the Cullen house. When we arrived, Alice was already waiting for us, sitting on the porch steps.

"Finally! I thought you were going to stay there overnight! Bella, you do realize we only have a little over an hour to get you ready?"

"A little over an hour is enough time Ali" I sighed, and walked into the house, followed closely by Alice.

"Upstairs now!" Alice huffed impatiently when I tried to kiss Edward one more time. I sulked and climbed upstairs to her oversized bathroom. She pushed me down into a pink fluffy chair, and the tortures began.

An hour and fifteen minutes later, Alice announced I was all ready. I glanced in the mirror. I looked really pretty. I didn't have much make up on, and for that I was grateful, but my hair was coming down my back in soft waves and the dress hugged all my curves.

I walked downstairs, trying not to trip. Edward came up to me and whispered "you look so beautiful tonight". He then tried to kiss me but was stopped by Alice who shrieked "STOP! You'll ruin her make up!" I was getting really annoyed with her. Edward saw my disgruntled expression, so he leaned down and kissed my neck instead. I felt better at once.

* * *

"You look really pretty Bells" Charlie said when we pulled up in front of the school.

"Thanks dad". We entered the school gym. Charlie exchanged a few words with almost every person that passed by us.

"I'll be somewhere at the back Bells" Charlie told me before walking away to a quiet corner. He didn't like crowds. I went to stand in line with the S's, behind Jessica. She looked me over, glancing enviously at my dress. I grinned internally. She had a plain strapless, black dress that was way too short and could be called slutty. I looked behind me, looking for Angela. I finally spotted her, standing next a girl called Victoria. She smiled and waved at me. I waved back. I haven't been able to talk to her for over two weeks because she was at home sick, but I'm sure she already knew that Edward was back in town. The whole school was buzzing about it for quite some time now. I was so wrapped up in my thoughts, I didn't even notice when the ceremony began. When my name was called out, I stepped up on the little podium, concentrating on not tripping. The principal handed me my diploma. After all the Z's were called up, everyone threw their hats, and that was it. The end of my high school education.

Charlie was making his way through the crowds, waving his hand at me.

"Congratulations Bella!"

"Thanks" I muttered, but Charlie wasn't paying attention to me anymore. He just noticed a friend of his and got talking.

"I'll wait by the car" I told him, and pushed past everyone to the exit, but was stopped by Angela and Ben.

"Congratulations guys" I smiled at them. They were the only ones to keep me company when the Cullens left.

"Congratulations to you too, Bella. I heard Edward was back in town" Angela hugged me. I nodded.

"So are you guys together now?" it seems everyone for the past week asked me that question, but I knew that Angela really cared about my happiness, not good gossip.

"Yes, we are" Angela smiled.

"I'm glad. You seem so much happier now. Well, we must get going; we have dinner with our parents. Promise to write to me Bella, I'm really going to miss you."

"I promise we'll keep in touch. Bye Ang" I hugged her and then Ben.

"Goodbye Bella" they both called and turned back. I quickly exited the building, breathing in the cool night air. It's amazing how in the matter of two weeks, my whole life turned upside down. _Again_. A few weeks ago, I would have considered today a nightmare. The Forks high school was after all, a piece that linked me to Edward. Now I was content. I had great friends, an amazing boyfriend and a bright future. A sudden wave of euphoria hit me and I wanted to laugh and dance under the stars. Usually it was impossible to see them, here in Forks, but tonight the sky was crowded with them. I started humming a song I recently heard on the radio, when something rustled behind me. I turned around, frightened. Someone seemed to be wresting with the branches of a young spruce growing on the edge of school grounds. Eventually the branches gave away and a tall person came out, coming to a sudden stop when he noticed me.

"Bella?"

"Jacob?!"

* * *

**Omg, why did Jacob show up!? What is he gonna do!? Oh right, I know what he's going to do. But you don't. Hee hee. **

**Jacob hates reviews, so lets cause him some pain *evil laugh* ;)**


	8. Jacob

**Sorry I didn't update in so long but I've got a major case of writer's block and this week has been so hectic I haven't had any time to write. So here is a very short (and I'm extremely sorry for that)update but it's better than nothing I guess :). I promise next time it's going to be longer. I'm also starting another story of Bella and Edward in college, and the first chapter should be up tomorrow.  
Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything, though I wish I owned Edward ;)**

**

* * *

EPOV**

"Edward, Bella's future just disappeared!" Alice's panicked voice shook me out of my thoughts about Bella. I was in the kitchen before I even realize that I moved. Sure enough, whenever Alice tried to see Bella, everything was blank. A hundred dreadful thoughts flew through my head. Had anything happened to her? Did her dad get into an accident? That wasn't likely; Charlie was a cop after all.

"Can you see Charlie?" I asked Alice, too fast for any human to understand. Her eyes unfocused for a few seconds. I saw Charlie decide to leave the gym and look for Bella outside, then everything went blank. I looked over at Alice. She seemed as confused as I felt. Could her visions be failing? Wait, Charlie left Bella _alone? _That couldn't be good. I raced out of the house, into the Volvo. Alice and Rose screamed at me to wait, but I was already speeding down the narrow street. _We'll be right behind you. _Alice yelled in her thoughts. Rosalie was also thinking about Bella. _Why now? Why now that I started to like her, something had to happen?_ All I could think was _not Bella please just not Bella. _I lost too many people I loved, I couldn't bear losing her.

As soon, as I pulled into the school parking lot, I caught the scent of hundreds of humans, but there was no familiar, sweet, throat-burning scent of Bella. I searched the minds of people around, hoping that at least one of them saw her. Finally, I heard someone thinking about Bella standing under the trees, obviously fighting with a tall boy. _Hmm, is Bella cheating on Cullen? I thought they were together. Maybe he finally noticed how pathetic Bella is and dumped her? _ Ah, Lauren didn't change much.

Ignoring the stares I got from everyone, I made my way across the lot to where Bella was standing. As I got closer, I noticed a half-forgotten smell mingling with Bella's. _Werewolf. _WEREWOLF!? Leave it to Bella to stumble upon all the mythical creatures in existence. After a moment I recognized the dog as Jacob Black. Well, that might have been expected. Ephraim Black and his pack of protectors were long dead, so they had to be replaced since the vampires came back. But that meant Bella was in danger. Again.

As I came closer, I could hear Bella's voice yelling at Jacob.

"Protect me from what, Jacob?"

"Those filthy bloodsuckers of course. Who else?" Bella would never cease to surprise me. She actually slapped him across the face. I think he was too shocked to show any reaction at all. I decided to intervene before things got out of hand.

"Bella, Jacob. Is everything alright?"

"Edward!" Bella stumbled over to me. I wrapped my arms around her. _Uhh, the smell is disgusting_, Jacob thought, wrinkling his nose_. _Yeah, you don't smell so good either dog.

* * *

**Reviews make me want to write longer chapters! :)**


	9. AN

**Sorry, it's not another chapter, I just wanted to tell you that I typed out the prologue for "Broken" faster than I thought and it's on my profile if you would like to check it out. It's not long but I have the next part written out and that will probably go up tomorrow :)**

**- Emilie  
**


	10. AN 2 IMPORTANT

**PLEASE READ! **

**Sorry everyone it's not a chapter, but due to a major case of writer's block, the common cold and exams right around the corner I probably won't be updating till the summer starts. By that time I hope my ideas will be organized and written out on paper. **

**If you have any questions regarding the story feel free to PM me :). Sorry again.**

**Oh, and before I forget would you like to see more of Jacob Black in this story? Or can I tell him to butt out and go to hell?  
I'll be back in three weeks :)**

**~Emilie**


End file.
